


Stuckony Discord Remixer 2019 moodboards

by kocuria-visuals (kocuria)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Multi, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocuria/pseuds/kocuria-visuals
Summary: moodboards and headers created for Stuckony Discord Remixer:1. A Mermaid's Kiss by Lunatical2. You Look Perfect (The Hava Nagila Remix) by RoseRose3. Working out the path to your heart, sniper style by Bill_Longbow4. various headers





	1. You Look Perfect (The Hava Nagila Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunatical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatical/gifts), [RoseRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/gifts), [Bill_Longbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/gifts), [Juulna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juulna/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Mermaid's Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462579) by [Lunatical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatical/pseuds/Lunatical). 
  * Inspired by [Primal as the Sapphire Moon (a Burned Like Ruby Fire remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452211) by [Juulna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juulna/pseuds/Juulna). 
  * Inspired by [5 times the multiverse sucked (and 1 time it made perfect sense)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461967) by [kocuria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocuria/pseuds/kocuria). 
  * Inspired by [You Look Perfect (The Hava Nagila Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506490) by [RoseRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose). 
  * Inspired by [Working out a path to your heart, sniper style](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475983) by [Bill_Longbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/pseuds/Bill_Longbow). 

Images:

  * Tony's morning suit from [Comercial Moyano](https://www.comercialmoyano.com/en/1139-italian-black-wedding-morning-suit-918-ottavio-nuccio-gala.html)
  * Tony's golden tie from [Paul Malone](https://www.paulmalone.net/Shop/-Wedding-Vests/Paul-Malone-VEST-SET-gold-V16.html?gclid=Cj0KCQiA05zhBRCMARIsACKDWjf7udrbb6bZajg-TeeeRJOoj6MMQV3ujLnUrsezGVm_q-b4kZ-Cel0aAn1YEALw_wcB&language=en)
  * Steve's captain uniform comes from [this story](https://outbuzz.com/andres-camilo-max-emerson)
  * muscly goodness in wedding dress from [here](http://wedding-dresses-photo.blogspot.com/2015/12/men-wearing-wedding-dress-pictures.html)
  * Bucky's tiara from [KingdomBoutique](https://kingdom.boutique/accessories/diad/tiara-royal-blue-1735-detail)
  * Bucky's boots from [this beautiful shoot](https://kamigarcia.tumblr.com/post/34708053171)
  * Bucky's dress from [VanillaWFG on Etsy](https://www.etsy.com/pl/shop/VanillaWFG)

Original work was [Cold Feet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955286) by Winifred_Zachery, remixed by RoseRose into [You Look Perfect (The Hava Nagila Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Stuckony_Remix_Collection/works/20506490) for [Stuckony Discord Remixer](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Stuckony_Remix_Collection).

> Bucky, well, both Steve and Tony worried about that. They knew he wanted to marry them, but no matter how ridiculous Tony was, or how quietly concerned Steve was, they couldn't get him to express an opinion on the clothes, or - really - anything. He was all, “That sounds interesting, doll,” or “I'm okay, Stevie,” instead of the gentle ribbing or detailed reassurance they could usually coax out of him. Tony, being Tony, went to his old go-to for when his emotional intelligence ran out - Pepper.


	2. Working out the path to your heart, sniper style

Images:

  * Bucky: Sebastian Stan in a Broadway play _Picnic _(2019)
  * Tony: still from _Iron Man_ (2008)
  * Steve: Chris Evans photoshoot by Tony Duran for Flaunt Magazine (2004)

Original work was [Workin' out the path to your lips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201708) by HogwartsToAlexandria, remixed into [Working out a path to your heart, sniper style](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Stuckony_Remix_Collection/works/20475983) by Bill_Longbow for [Stuckony Discord Remixer](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Stuckony_Remix_Collection).

> Fact 1: Bucky is a sniper and a highly trained assassin. He notices things.

> Fact 2: Tony is a genius.

> Fact 3: Steve is a major troll. He may look like an angel, but Bucky knows him better than anyone, and he knows what hides behind that innocent facade.


	3. You Look Perfect (The Hava Nagila Remix)

Images:

  * Bucky: still from Sebastian Stan's [interview](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Ygcttij--4) for ET (2018)
  * Tony: Robert Downey Jr (1987)
  * Steve: Chris Evans photoshoot by Danielle Levitt for Variety Magazine (2014)
  * the background comes from Unsplash.com

The original work was [32\. Pebble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835969) by LadyUkkey and NekoTiara, remixed by Lunatical into [A Mermaid's Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Stuckony_Remix_Collection/works/20462579) for [Stuckony Discord Remixer](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Stuckony_Remix_Collection).

> Taking a deep breath, he reached up and grabbed the edge of the boat, hoisting himself upward and out of the water just enough to rest his arms on the wood and blink up at the humans.
> 
> One of them was awake – a dark-haired man, who had a rugged look befitting of a pirate – and he was staring at Tony with a mixture of awe and shock.
> 
> “Hello, there,” the man breathed, and Tony smiled, reaching for the energy coursing in his veins, trying to channel his power.
> 
> He hadn’t used his charm in decades, not since he was barely a juvenile who couldn’t contain his gifts. He slowly lowered his eyelids, trying to entice the man to come closer, and purred softly. Just enough noise to enchant the human with his voice, but not enough to make him lose his reason.
> 
> The trick seemed to work. The man came closer, crawling towards Tony, and Tony kept smiling at him encouragingly, slowly sinking lower into the water until the man was forced to lean over the edge of the boat, desperately trying to touch…


	4. various headers

All images come from Unsplash.com

For [5 times the multiverse sucked (and 1 time it made perfect sense)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461967) by [kocuria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocuria/pseuds/kocuria) for [Menatiera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menatiera/gifts) for [Stuckony Discord Remixer](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Stuckony_Remix_Collection)[.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menatiera/gifts)

For [Primal as the Sapphire Moon (a Burned Like Ruby Fire remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Stuckony_Remix_Collection/works/20452211) by [Juulna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juulna/pseuds/Juulna) for [Stuckony Discord Remixer](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Stuckony_Remix_Collection)[.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juulna/pseuds/Juulna)

**Author's Note:**

>   
Find me on [Tumblr](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/kocuria)  



End file.
